Ice Cream and Cake
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: -oneshot- The title says it all. Matsuda walks in and tries to cheer up the other task force members up by dancing to this crazy fun song. Unfortunately, the members don't think the way I do...or DO they? Special appearance by L -Ryuzaki- in the afterlife


-1**Ice Cream and Cake**

**A/N:** Recognize the title? Great, go on and read, and enjoy the randomness! If you don't, look up the title above on some video website, and listen to the song. Now that you've listened to it, on with the story.

A quiet start for another long day with the Task Force working on the Kira case. Everyone arrived except for Light, who said he was going to be late, anyway, by about an hour or so. The force was also waiting on Matsuda, as well. Meanwhile, the rest of the guys sat around, waiting for Light to show up.

Suddenly, Matsuda flew open the door of the large room. The Task Force jumped and turned around to see the young member of the force fly through the entrance, with a _very_ happy expression on his face.

"Did you get laid or something last night, Matsuda?" Ide asked, attempting to joke around with such a serious voice. "What's wrong with you?"

Matsuda smiled, and the force spied a portable stereo in his hands. He didn't answer Ide's question, and strolled over to the nearest outlet to plug it in. The force was trying to figure out what the comic relief task force member was trying to do this time.

"God…are you going to do another rendition of the Spider L song? I thought we told you never to do that again…" said Aizawa, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"No…I have something to show you all!" Matsuda cheerfully answered. "It's something to brighten all of us up!"

"We don't need you to sing, Matsu-"

Aizawa stopped his voice when Matsuda moved to the middle of the room, in the middle of the guys. A voice coming from the stereo begins singing, and Matsuda also begins to lip sync to the unusual song:

_Ice cream n cake n cake  
Ice cream n cake n cake  
Ice cream n cake n cake  
Ice cream n cake n cake_

While dancing to this ridiculous song, the task force thought, Matsuda was also doing the most peculiar dance in front of them. Using his so-called "spirit fingers", he flickered them side to side, holding them up, then holding them down every other line of "ice cream and cake and cake". The band of spectators didn't know what to say, or do. Something told Aizawa, Mogi, and Ide that they should turn off the stereo, but apparently their body is telling them no.

_  
Ice cream n cake  
do the ice cream n cake  
Ice cream n cake  
do the ice cream n cake  
Ice cream n cake  
do the ice cream n cake  
Ice cream n cake  
do the ice cream n cake_

The task force continued staring at Matsuda and his now crushable smiling face doing the ice cream and cake dance.

_  
Now slip slip slip slide  
slip slip slip and slide_

I'd hate to interrupt a verse, but at this time, Matsuda's actions changed from spirit fingers. Moving his foot in and out three times, he then slid from side to side, alternating each foot. He did this dance very modestly, but it felt like he was really trying to make a fool of himself. The slides he put into the dance made the carpet make a noise like when you run your fingers through it. The rest kept staring.

_  
slip slip slip and slide  
stop hold up tag team_

At the "stop, hold up", Matsuda held out his hand. Awkwardly, Aizawa was right in front row, watching this interpretive-like dance for ice cream and cake. Matsuda began to pretend to drive a car by moving his hand in semi-circles, as if he were taking control of the steering wheel in a car.

_  
ride wit ya boy now slip n slide  
ride wit ya boy now slip n slide  
ride wit ya boy now slip n slide  
pause step up ice cream n cake_

The dance started over again with the beginning verse. Back to the spirit fingers. Somebody should've done something by now. Why hasn't anyone moved?

_  
Ice cream n cake  
do the ice cream n cake!  
Ice cream n cake  
do the ice cream n cake!  
Ice cream n cake  
do the ice cream n cake!  
Ice cream n cake  
do the ice cream n cake! _

Now who dat is with the ice cream and cake?

(Matsuda shrugs his shoulders, his smile now very visible to the "audience"). 

_  
The party aint live without the ice cream and cake._

(He folds his arms, almost mocking Aizawa).

_  
Whatchu want wit my ice cream n cake?_

(He shrugs his shoulders again).

_  
All the kids like ice cream n cake._

(He puts his hands on his hips, and the dance resumes)

Ice cream n cake  
do the ice cream n cake!  
Ice cream n cake  
do the ice cream n cake!  
Ice cream n cake  
do the ice cream n cake!  
Ice cream n cake  
do the ice cream n cake!

Now slip slip slip slide  
slip slip slip an slide  
slip slip slip an slide  
stop hold up tag team

ride wit ya boy now slip n slide  
ride wit ya boy now slip n slide  
ride wit ya boy now slip n slide  
pause step up ice cream n cake

Ice cream n cake  
do the ice cream n cake!  
Ice cream n cake  
do the ice cream n cake!  
Ice cream n cake  
do the ice cream n cake!  
Ice cream n cake  
do the ice cream n cake

Ice cream n cake n cake  
Ice cream n cake n cake  
Ice cream n cake n cake  
Ice cream n cake n cake

You can't have your cookies and ice cream and eat it too! 

The dance finally came to an end with Matsuda putting his hands on his hips again. Everybody's jaw dropped. A look of "What the HELL was that?" was smothered on all of their faces. Unfortunately, Light came in at the last couple of seconds of the song, but saw most of the madness the other members experienced.

"Matsuda Touta…" Light began, glaring hard at the young task force member.

Matsuda's smile was wiped off his face like a bug on a windshield. "Yes…Light?"

"Do that dance again…and I will _personally_ kick you off the Task Force," he seriously, darkly said, almost looking like he'd write his name down on the Death Note. The rest of the members looked back at Matsuda, who now slumped, frowned, and sighed deeply.

"Yes, Light…"

The members finally unfroze themselves and got to work with Light on the Kira case.

**--Meanwhile, In the Afterlife--**

Watari, finally in Heaven with L, was watching down at the Task Force on TV. He kept rewinding the life down there TiVo style, also wondering why Matsuda was doing the Ice Cream and Cake dance. The volume of the TV was turned up a little loud, and so "ice cream and cake" was heard throughout the new Wammy House in Heaven.

Suddenly, a familiar character storms in the living room of Watari's private suite. He wore a plain white sweater, baggy jeans, and was barefoot. Watari turned around to find L standing at the door, his finger slightly in his mouth.

"Did somebody say…ice cream and cake?!?!?" L excitedly asked Watari.

"Ryuzaki…you should come and watch this video," the old man suggested. L shuffled over and jumped on the couch, then held his knees. Watari once again rewound the screen that is watching over the Task Force, to the point where Matsuda starts dancing to the song.

"Oh…" L disappointedly said. His voice then changed into a more pleasant, calmer tone. "Well, at least I'm not there in person to see this…"

"Why do you think nobody did anything while Matsuda was doing this ridiculous dance?" Watari curiously asked L.

L kept his finger on his lips. "Well…judging by all their faces, including Light's, I have deduced that they seemed to _enjoy_ the dance. If nobody stopped the stereo, why would they let Matsuda continue going on dancing?"

"Ahh, I see…"

"Oh well. Watari, could you get me some ice cream and cake?"

Watari smiled. "Yes, right away, sir."

**A/N:** I couldn't think of a different ending xD Anyway, I was looking through my iTunes library, and then I played this song. I was also inspired by the Spider L song, which is a short fan fiction by Zeak Maaka on her DeviantArt account. -koff-checkitout-koff-

Her username is GrimSilence. Anyway, I hope you liked the fan fiction! Reviews welcome.


End file.
